Best Friends
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago and Brittany have been friends for years, maybe during their senior they'll finally get their acts together and figure out that they like each other.


**Here's another genderswap story that is part of a bunch of genderswap pieces that have been requested. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Best Friends**

Santiago sits in his truck waiting for his best friend Brittany Pierce to come out. Like every school day he's waiting for her so he can drive her to school. He's been doing this every day since he got his driver's license, even before, but back then they'd walk to school. They've been friends since the Lopez's moved in next to the Pierce's when they were five. Since the first day he saw her, Santiago has been Brittany's protector. To him she looks like an angel which is why he's always felt the need to protect her.

"Hey San," Brittany says hoping into the passenger seat.

"Hey Britt," Santiago says a huge smile on his face now that she's here.

"What's got you so happy?" Brittany asks.

"We're seniors; we're finally going to be the rulers of the school." Santiago says.

"Yeah," Brittany says staring at him as they start driving.

Brittany's had a major crush on her best friend since junior high. But she's too scared to make a move in case he doesn't like her back. Over the years they've each dated various people none of them serious relationships or lasting more than a few months. Though she does have hope cause they're both single.

"So what classes do we have together?" Brittany asks as Santiago had got both their class schedules yesterday after football practice.

"Every one," Santiago says wanting really badly to just grab her hand.

He's had a crush on her for years, but has always been too chicken to ask her out. He hated watching her date other people so much that he'd go out with random girls just to get his mind off of her. It never worked though she he always ended it when Brittany broke up with her flavor of the month.

"Good, I hate when we don't have all our classes together." Brittany says.

"I know the feeling." Santiago whispers.

He pulls up to the school parking and is disappointed when they get out and Brittany goes skipping off with her Cheerio friends.

"Dude you have it bad." Puck says slapping him on the back.

"Shut up," Santiago says slamming his door shut.

"Just ask her out." Puck says.

"I can't," Santiago says walking away from his friend after Brittany.

"Brittany, look who's following you." Quinn says nodding behind them.

"We have every class together again." Brittany says.

"Oh please that boy is in love with you." Quinn says.

"No he's not," Brittany says blushing.

"Yes he is," Quinn whispers to herself.

"Hey Britt, I figured we can walk to class together." Santiago says blushing.

"Sure San," Brittany says looping her arm though his.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dude you better ask her before Sam does." Puck says as he and Santiago warm up for practice.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Santiago asks very nervous.

He's planning on asking Brittany to the homecoming dance. He's decided that since this is his last year he might as well try to see if Brittany does like him.

"Just ask her out," Puck says. "Actually go now." he says pushing him over towards the cheerleaders.

"Britt, can I talk to you?" Santiago asks walking up behind her.

"Sure San, what about?" Brittany asks.

"I was….um….hoping that…..um…you'd go to….homecoming with me?" Santiago asks.

"Yes," Brittany shouts leaping into his arms.

Santiago spins them around several times holding her tightly to him.

"You'll really go to homecoming with me?" Santiago asks shocked that she would say yes.

"Of course I will." Brittany says getting on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out for years."

"Really?" Santiago says staring down at her. "I've been too nervous to."

"Yes San, but I'm so happy you finally have." Brittany says as they both get yelled at.

"We should get back to practice." Santiago says.

"Yes we should," Brittany says giving him another kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after practice."

Santiago has a hard time focusing the whole time during practice. He keep looking over at Brittany, smiling at the fact that he gets to take her to homecoming.

"Santiago! Focus!" Coach Beiste shouts when Santiago misses catching yet another pass.

Brittany can't help, but giggles as her best friend falls, tripping over his own feet.

"Brittany! Stop staring at that Latino baby daddy!" Sue shouts into her megaphone.

Brittany frowns as she knows for a fact that Santiago is still a virgin and couldn't have a baby.

"He-"

"Brittany leave it," Quinn says elbowing her.

After their practices end Santiago takes Brittany's hand kissing it, walking her out to his truck.

"I can't wait for homecoming." Santiago says opening the door for her.

"One week away Sanny." Brittany says kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm sure you'll love my dress."

"Have you found one yet?" Santiago asks wondering why she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Nope, I'll have my mom take me tomorrow to find one." Brittany tells him.

"This will definitely be the best homecoming dance ever." Santiago says giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Go, we have to go home." Brittany says pushing him away.

Santiago gives her a lopsided smile as he heads over to the driver side.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How do I look mami?" Santiago asks coming down the stairs.

"Oh San, Brittany will love you." Maria says.

"You really think so?" Santiago asks straightening out his dress shirt and jacket.

"I'm positive, now go pick up your sweet girl." Maria says tying his tie for him.

"Remember so it's job to pay for everything and to take care of her tonight." Antonio says clapping his son on the back.

"I know dad," Santiago says.

"Call if you're going to be later than one." Maria says as Santiago leaves.

"Okay mami!" Santiago shouts.

He walks out the door and across the yard to Brittany's house. Standing in front of the front door he takes a deep breath before knocking. He licks his lips and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. The door is swung open and a small blonde runs into his legs.

"Sanny! Aly, Brittany's eight year old sister shouts.

"Hey little one," Santiago says picking her up.

"Santiago, I'll tell Brittany her handsome date is here." Susan says smiling when she sees the young man holding her younger daughter.

"Thanks Susan," Santiago says setting Aly down.

"Santiago," Todd, Brittany's dad says slapping him on the back as he leads the young man into the living room.

"Hi Mr. Pierce," Santiago nervously says gulping.

"Now I've known you for a long time Santiago and I'm sure that you won't hurt my little girl, but I have to do this." Todd says. "You hurt Brittany and I'll beat you up." he growls.

"Understood," Santiago says nodding.

"Good, now I can tell you that I'm glad you're the one taking her. I've never liked any of those other boys." Todd tells him.

Santiago smiles and the smile grows when he sees Brittany gliding down the stairs towards him. She blushes as she sees him staring at her. He gets up and walks over to her, pulling out a corsage.

"Here you go Britt." Santiago says putting it on her right arm. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you," Brittany says blushing. "You're very handsome."

"Ready to go?" Santiago asks.

"Yes," Brittany says taking his arm.

"Have her home by one!" Tom shouts after them.

"Tom," Susan scolds. "Have fun kids."

Santiago walks her to his truck and opens the door for her. He helps her in before running over to his side.

"So I thought we'd go to Breadstixs." Santiago says turning on the engine.

"You just want some breadsticks." Brittany says laughing.

"If you really don't like it we can go elsewhere." Santiago says starting to panic a bit.

"No Sanny Breadsitxs is fine." Brittany says reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San," Brittany giggles as they park at the school.

She's still laughing from the amount of breadsticks her date stuffed into his mouth. They really had a fun time at dinner. Brittany had swooned when Santiago had ordered for her.

"Shut up, I was starving." Santiago says hiding his face in his hands.

"I thought it was cute." Brittany says smiling over at him.

Santiago blushes as she opens her door. That's when he jumps into action, opening his door he runs around the truck to help her out.

"San, you're such a gentleman." Brittany says taking his hand.

"I do try my best for my lovely lady." Santiago says raising her hand to his lips.

Brittany blushes, burying her head into his chest. He just smiles as he wraps his arms around her. This is all he's ever wanted, to be walking into the school with the knowledge that Brittany is his.

"We should get pictures first." Brittany says looking around at their undersea themed homecoming.

"Okay, we can get as many as you want." Santiago says.

While they get their pictures taken Puck and Quinn who saw them arrive, watch from off to the side.

"They really are good together." Quinn says smiling as Santiago wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Too bad it took them nearly four years to make it." Puck says.

Quinn just chuckles as her and Puck go back to their respective dates proud of their handy work.

"San," Brittany squeals as he swoops her up into his arms.

"One more picture," Santiago says holding her in his arms, looking down at her lovingly.

She in turn is staring up at him.

"Pick whatever ones you want Britt, I'm paying." Santiago says pulling out his wallet.

"San, you don't have to." Brittany says.

"Britt, I asked you out. It's my job to pay for everything." Santiago says.

There's no way in hell he will let her pay for anything on any date, he takes her.

"I want these," Brittany says picking out four pictures including the one of him holding her and them staring at each other.

Santiago fills out the form and hands over his credit card. After that they head out on the dance floor since Brittany loves to dance. He's not too fond of dancing, but is willing to, to make her happy. The first hour they spend grinding together. His hands moving all over her body as she wraps her arms around his neck. He's trying very hard to keep it PG, but is failing miserably. They switch when a slow song comes on.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come with me." Santiago says leaning down to kiss her.

Brittany gasps a little shocked that he's kissing her, but very happy at the same time. She eagerly kisses back.

"We should stop before we get too carried away." Santiago says taking a deep breath.

They're slow dancing, very close together. He has his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

The night continues on for several hours. Right before the end of the night principle Figgins gets on the stage to announce the king and queen.

"Hello students our king and queen of homecoming is none other than Santiago Lopez and Brittany Pierce." Figgins announces.

Both of them stand there, staring up at Figgins in shook.

"Santiago and Brittany please come up here." Figgins says again.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany wraps her arms around Santiago as he lifts her out of the truck.

"Sanny, you don't have to carry me in." Brittany says not even trying to get out of his arms.

"You complained about your feet hurting so I'm going to carry you in." Santiago says.

He opens the door and walks in. Tom who is still up looks up from his book to see Santiago carrying his daughter in. He then looks at the clock to see that it's twelve-thirty.

"Hi Mr. Pierce, Brittany's feet hurt." Santiago explains.

"Go put her to bed, but be down in five minutes or I'm coming up." Tom says giving him a warning look.

"Got it," Santiago says carrying her up to her room.

"Sanny will you come back?" Brittany asks as he puts her down on the bed.

"Britt, your dad will kill me if he finds me up here." Santiago says.

"But…" Brittany pouts.

"You know that I would if I didn't think I would literally be killed by your dad." Santiago tells her giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm ready," Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ready for what?" Santiago asks.

"I want you to have all of me." Brittany says hoping he'll catch on.

"Huh?" Santiago asks frowning as he doesn't get it.

"I want to have sex with you." Brittany tells him. "I want you to be my first."

Santiago is frozen staring at her. This is not what he had expected at all. He gulps as he continues to just stare at her. He's shocked that she's still a virgin, he thought that she had lost it back during sophomore year when she was dating a doshbag named Jack.

"It's okay if you don't-"

Brittany's cut off by him kissing her.

"Britt, I'd love to be your first." Santiago says. "I'll climb in the window in an hour." he quickly says. "I'd better go before your dad comes up and kicks me out."

Brittany smiles, waving to him as he heads out. She sighs falling back on her bed. It has been the best night of her life and it's about to get better. She's so happy that she's waited this long for him even though she's been tempted a few times.

"Did you have fun honey?" Tom asks sticking his head in her room.

"Yeah daddy, Santiago was a perfect gentleman all night. We were named king and queen of homecoming." Brittany says all smiles.

"Good I'm glad you had fun peanut." Tom says. "So are you two dating or not?" he asks.

"We're dating," Brittany says.

"Good, I like this boy." Tom says.

"I know daddy," Brittany says shaking her head.

"Goodnight peanut."

"Night daddy,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago taps on her window waiting for her to come over. She opens the window smiling.

"Come with me." Santiago says holding his hand out.

"San, I thought we you know here." Brittany says looking down trying to figure out how he got up here.

"Britt we're not going to have sex for the first time in your room with your parents and sister just down the hall." Santiago says.

"Oh that makes sense." Brittany says trusting him and allowing him to pull her out. "Where are we going then?" she asks.

"My room," Santiago says carefully making his way to the ladder. "Since it's in the basement, my parents won't possibly hear us."

Brittany nods and follows him, taking his hand when he offers it. They make their way down the ladder and sneak over and into the Lopez house.

"Oh San," Brittany gasps when she sees his room.

It's actually clean for once which is a shock. Not only that, but he had placed some candles around the room and put clean sheets on the bed.

"I just want you to have the best first time." Santiago says blushing slightly.

"That's so sweet." Brittany softly says.

Santiago leads her gentle over to the bed, pulling off his shirt.

"I want you to know that I love you with all my heart." Santiago softly says.

"I love you too." Brittany says laying down on the bed.

He slowly removes their clothes very careful to make sure she still wants this. He doesn't want to pressure her into anything even though she suggested this.

"God you are gorgeous." Santiago breaths as he looks down at her body.

"You're huge," Brittany gasps staring at his penis.

"Um…..is that a problem?" Santiago asks.

"No," Brittany says her eyes finally moving up from his penis to his amazing chest and abs. "How big are you?" she asks.

"Eight inches long and three inches thick." Santiago says a little nervous that she'll decide he's too big.

"Wow," Brittany says reaching down and cupping him.

"Holy shit," Santiago moans getting extremely hard. "Britt I have to tell you something." he breaths out.

He's trying very hard not to come just from her touch, but it's been made more difficult by her fondling his balls.

"What is it?" Brittany hums really working him up.

"Oh fuck….I um….I've never…..had…..um…..sex." Santiago moans and Brittany stops when he says sex. "I'm a virgin too." he says.

"Really?" Brittany asks shocked and yet happy that they're losing it to each other.

"Yeah and I'm glad now that the two of us are here." Santiago says brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm ready," Brittany softly says pulling him down into a kiss.

Santiago gulps as she splays herself out under him. He grips himself, pumping a few times before living himself up with her. He hovers with his penis head resting at her opening.

"Are you sure?" Santiago asks.

"Just go slow," Brittany softly asks.

"Anything for you." Santiago whispers gently kissing her as he pushes in slightly.

He takes his time pushing into her, only pushing when she pushes on his back. It takes a while before he's hips are snug against hers.

"You are so beautiful." Santiago whispers.

"I need you to move." Brittany moans.

He starts clumsily thrusting unsure of what to do. After a few minutes of clumsy thrusting he finally gets a rhythm going in his thrusts.

"Fucking shit," Santiago moans. "I'm going to blow."

He bites his lip as she pulls out and blows his load all over her stomach and breasts.

"San," Brittany moans rubbing herself. "I need you to finish me off."

He dives down between her legs and starts eating her out. It doesn't take long before she's gushing into his mouth. He crawls up her body as she comes down.

"Wow," Brittany sighs as he uses his shirt to clean off his cum from her.

"Yeah it was amazing." Santiago moans.

"Why'd you pull out?" Brittany asks yawning. "I'm on the pill."

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to risk you getting pregnant." Santiago says.

"That's so sweet." Brittany mumbles, her head falling onto his chest.

He wraps his arms tightly around her after setting his alarm. He knows he'll have to get her home before her parents wake up and notice she's gone.

"I promise you baby that I will cherish you forever or as long as you'll let me." Santiago says.


End file.
